EP Games
Here you'll find a list of EP Games that have been done in the past. EP is an activity that suggests the participation of all individuals at camp. EP stands for Extra Playtime, Edditional Phun, Evening Program, etc. Usually EP is a sports-based activity but that does not mean every EP involves exertion. This is not and will never be a fully exhaustive list. It is organized by location. EP Field Included are a list of games played at the EP Field, otherwise known as the Athletic Field or the Playfield. Pirate Ball Pirate Ball is probably the most beloved game on this list. It is psuedo-tradition to play Pirate Ball on the last EP of the week (traditionally Thursday). Teams are split into two, usually starting off with Warm vs Cold teams (represented by shirt color). Each team has three basketballs, which start in a far corner on each side. These balls may be guarded by up to three people, who must stand ten feet away. Each team also has a jail, on the opposite corner. Jails may be guarded by one person, ten feet away. The objective is to acquire all six balls. If you are tagged by a member of the other team, you go to jail on their side and must be free'd by a member of your team. Jails are free'd when a member of that team tags a sitting jailed teammate. All sitting teammates within that jail are then free'd and allowed a free walk-back to their side. They must take that walk-back. When one team collects all six balls, they win the game and teams switch sides. After two games of Warm vs Cold, usually it is then two games of Boys Vs Girls (though this is has been under controversy for the last few years), and finally two games of Counselors vs Campers. At the end of the Last Counselors vs Campers game, Counselors "scoop" at a signal, and all counselors hit the decks and feign sleep. This allows the Campers to win a usually unwinnable game (though it has happened). Dandy Ball Dandy Ball is a game invented, unsurprisingly, by Dandy. He created it in five minutes when he suddenly realized, at dinner, that he and Finn were scheduled for EP that night and had no set up or teams for anything. He hastily thought of a game, got feedback real quick from Finn, and it was off to the races. Dandy Ball is played by having two teams. these teams must be unbalanced. The easiest separation is Campers vs Counselors. Each team has a different objective. The campers are trying to score points by making one of two balls into a trash can, placed at the center of the field. The counselors are trying to gain points by putting every single camper in jail. Jail is only broken when one team scores a point. Counselors are to appoint five guards from their team. those guards must stand ten feet away from the trash can, and equidistant from each other. Guards cannot move unless it is to retrieve a ball from the trashcan. This guard grouping also makes a star/circle, and the only people allowed within the circle are those that are carrying the ball. Note that counselors cannot carry the ball, but guards can pick it up to put it back into play. If a camper with a ball is tagged, they must drop the ball where it lands and go to jail.